Stitch!: The Adventure Begins
Plot This sequel to Leroy and Stitch takes place years after Stitch remained with Yuna, whom she and her grandmother are leaving the island to move to Hawaii. Meanwhile, Hamsterviel has teamed up with Emperor Merlord and, with Gantu and Rueben being replaced with the duo Ketchumdee and Teckhumdoom, they return to Earth, seeking employment and are allies in the series. The cousins on the island not only hate to go, but this goes especially true for Angel. Fortunately, Lilo welcomes all the moving cousins as soon as they venture back to Kuai'i with open arms. But unbeknownst to anyone but Jumba, new experiments are being made, new ohana are being created. Who will get to these treasures first? Find out as the story begins! Cast and characters *Chris Sanders as Stitch, the main protogonist of the film who is shy but brave, good-hearted alien that wears a red shirt, and blue jeans. *Annie Golden as Angel, a beautiful, and intelligent, pink alien and Stitch's love interest, who has a semi-lisp, and wears a small, round glasses, rose and white shirt, a short white silky skirt, and a white go-go shoes. She surprisely falls in love with Stitch. *Robin Williams and Dan Castellaneta as Billy, the semi-overweight, comedic, mild-mannered, and philosophical 15-year old teenager. His personality is similiar to Genie from Aladdin. *Gilbert Gottfried as Robert, a sarcastic, foul-mouthed, lizard-like gremlin/imp-themed creature. Robert's animator Will Finn tried to incorporate some aspects of Gottfried's appearance into Robert's design, specially his semi-closed eyes and the always-appearing teeth. His personality is similiar to Iago from Aladdin. *Tim Allen as Wronk, a streetwise robot. His personality is similiar to Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story. *Christopher Lloyd and Tim Curry as Emperor Merlord (a portmanteau of Merlin and warlord), the leader of Dragonsaurians, Merlord is evil, big, strong and can breathe fire. *Clancy Brown as Teckhumdoom, a soldier who is aggressive and has a strong hatred for Stitch ("a little blue runt"). He can also be viewed as Merlord's second in command, though the window is pretty wide. His cruel nature is mechanically and technologically minded, and he believes that brute force is the only means of victory. He often builds weapons and vehicles and directly uses them against Stitch and his friends. He scoffs the dark magic of the ancient Saurians, and Merlord seems a little more tolerant and open to his ideas as a result. However, when he fails, he gets little better treatment than the others. *Dave Wittenberg (in the style of Tony Jay) as Ketchumdee, a Dragonsaurian wizard with a dry sense of humor. He is smarter than Teckhumdoom, Dr. Hamsterviel, or Labis Mal, but disdained by Merlord because of his firm belief that the dark magic of their ancestors is the only means for victory. He serves as Merlord's lawyer. He shuns weapons in battle, preferring to use his ability to throw fireballs. He is very glum and is often predicting the inevitable failure of their mission. Of course, he is usually proven right. *Jason Alexander as Labis Mal, a shapeshifter that is able to increase or decrease his strength, size and dexterity depending on his transformations. Much of the time, an imperfect transformation can give him away. Also, he ends up wasting his powers a lot by doing corny impressions of human celebrities. Category:Twlight Sparkle and Stitch